New Moon
by Kat22
Summary: This is a Weiss Kruez FanFic and this is only Chapter One. ~.^


A New Moon  
  
  
  
Chapter One--Kidnapping???  
  
Serena sat up very quickly in her bed,  
  
"Luna was that you?"  
  
Luna silently slept at Serena's feet. What could that noise have been and why did this noise keep occuring night, after night; at the same time mind you. Serena's blue eyes were wide and filled with worry. Something like this always happened...but most of the time when this kind of thing happened, she would come close to dying. Serena got up carefully out of bed, not to wake Luna and headed down stairs into the kitchen.  
  
Once in the kitchen Serena listened to the empty silence that fillwed the room, the house. There was no one or nothing, maybe all of this was a figment of her imagination? Although ever since she and Darien broke up things have been going wrong. Serena shook her head and held it with a hand. Serena could feel herself slowly breaking into a cold sweat--not good.  
  
"I am way too worried."  
  
Serena began to walk back up to bed when she heard that same noise. The noise sounded like someone walking towards her, with a sword and boots. But Serena knew she and her family were the only ones here, in the house, right? Serena turned around and saw no one hovering over her or waiting for her. SHE HAD TO BE SEEING THINGS. Serena walked up th estairs to her room, EXCEPTIONALLY FAST. Serena closed and locked her bedroom door. Serena sat on the side of her bed an put her golden blond ankle length hair into a low pony and the snuggled down in her bed. It was all a trick of the mind, it had to be. As Serena drifted into her sweet slumber, a figure jidden by shadows watched her and his or her sight never left Serena, until dawn came. Even then the characters gaze still watched her.  
  
Serena sat up the next morning and stretched her arms into the air. Serena loved summer time. So did Luna, but Luna was lazy in the summer so it didn't matter much. Serena got out of her bed and changed into a black skirt and a pink spaghetti strapped tank top. She put her hair into two buns on each side, on the back of her head. But, she took the rest of her hair and put a pigtal for each bun. ^.^  
  
Serena went downstairs. Her mom was in the garden. Her father was at the kitchen table reading the paper and Serena's little brother Sammy. Serena grabbed some juice from the fridge and went outside.  
  
"Hey mom..." Serena began to say, making sure her mother was not in a bad mood.  
  
"Yes honey? ^.^" Serena's mother said looking up from her gardening.  
  
"Can I take my friends to the beach today or to a pool or someplace with water?"  
  
"Of course." Serena's mom smiled and continued to garden.  
  
Serena hopped inside and called her four best friends telling them what the plan was. Serena called Rei last.  
  
*Ringing*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi...Rei?"  
  
"Serena! There is something I need to show you and the girls!" Rei began to start talking quite fast.  
  
"OKAY, you can tell us if you meet at my house at 11:00 A.M. OKAY?"  
  
"Um...I'll have to show you, but okay." Rei giggled as well as Serena.  
  
"See you then Rei!"  
  
"Bye!" Serena and Rei both hung up the phone. Serena dashed upstairs and started to pack for the beach.  
  
Finally 11:00 A.M. came around and two of the girl showed up at Serena's, but Rei... had someone with her and believe me it's no girl. Rei walked up to Serena and hugged her, Rei had long black hair that came to her waist and maroon eyes. She wore a black tee shirt and blue jeans, over her black tee was a red lether jacket. A boy to look about Rei's age, but a year older stepped over. He had fuzzy brown hair a gray eyes and one hell of a bright smile.  
  
"Who is that!?" another girl with blue eys and waist length golden blond hair jumped in. The hair from each front-side of her head was held on the back of her head by a red bow. She wore a blue tee shirt belly shirt and blue short shorts.  
  
"This is my boyfriend, Ken. Ken this is Serena and this is Mina." Ken smiled and waved.  
  
Mina dragged Rei off, "Where the hell did you find someone as hot as him?!"  
  
"I met him at this flower shop, poor thing is making his own buisness."  
  
Mina rolled her eyes and dragged Rei back over to where Serena and Ken were waiting. Lita and Ami finally arrived. "Hey guys!" Lita greeted, her brown hair pulled into a wavey ponytail and her forest green eyes enlightened with happiness. Lita wore a tight green tank top and blue flare jeans, with small roses near the hems. Ami waved,  
  
"Hello, how is everyone ding today?" Ami had blue hair that only came half way down her neck and the ends of her hair curled in towards her neck. She had bright blue eyes that were filled with joy and kindness. She was a inch shorter than Serena, Rei, and Mina. Lita and Ken were the tallest there.  
  
After Rei introducing her boyfriend to the gang, everyone left, in 7 person van, Ken driving.  
  
Once at the beach everyone got into theirs suits and began to either swim, tan, eat, or chatter. Lita was talking with Serena.  
  
"So Lita..how are your cooking lessons coming along?"  
  
"Well Serena, the kid love them."  
  
A tall 18 year old boy walked by Lita and Serena. Lita caught his gaze and he caught hers.  
  
"Excuse me Serena, I will be back in a sec..." Lita stood and followed him.  
  
The boy had golden brown hair that came to the end of his neck, as it to the end of his neck it becamse wavey. He wore dark sun glasses that laid on the end of his nose and he had gray seductive eyes. He wore spandex bathing suit shorts and a Hawiian button up tee shirt, which was un- buttoned.  
  
"Wh..wh..who are you?" Lita asked flushing.  
  
"Huh, I am Yohji, who might you be?"  
  
"I am Lita."  
  
"You want to get some lunch?" Yohji asked, his gray seductive eys shone in the clear sunlight.  
  
"Ok..ay"  
  
It was about 5 o'clock and Serena, Mina, and Ami had talked, eaten, and swam all day.  
  
"I'll see you guys later!" Serena yelled as she grabbed a bus back to her place.  
  
As Serena got back the sun was setting and apparently her mom, dad, and brother had all gone out. Serena went to unlock her door, but she heard that noise. She turned around and all she saw was a quick flash of blue and everything became black... 


End file.
